


Conjunction Junction

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has his way with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjunction Junction

## Conjunction Junction

by Silk

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/silkntin/warning.htm>

Author's disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never will. Don't sue. Don't have any money. Never will.

* * *

Conjunction Junction 

By Silk 

Conjunction. "The act of joining." Mmm...yeah, you could say that again. Jim is pressed so tightly up against my back, it feels as if we're one person. Guess he's afraid I might get away on him. Heh. As if. 

Conjunction. "A joint or simultaneous occurrence." Oh, yeah. Like when we made love for the first time. Right there in the middle of the fucking living room. Not on the couch. In front of it. Like we couldn't wait. Heh. We came together. 

Conjunction. "One resulting from or embodying a union." Wow. Like the fact that all of Jim's body is equally buff. He's just one big collection of buff molecules. All put together in such a unique combination that...pardon me while I sigh like some medieval maiden having the fucking vapors.... 

Conjunction. "A part of speech such as and, but, or because that serves to connect words, phrases, clauses or sentences." As in: Jim and Blair. Blair and Jim. Jeez, I sound just like Sandra Dee, don't I? Excuse me while I go get my magic marker and practice writing Mr. and Mrs. Jim Ellison a few hundred times. Shit, I can't believe I fucking said that. I am so far gone. 

Conjunction. "The position of two celestial bodies on the celestial sphere when they have the same celestial longitude." Hmph. Astronomy, huh? Don't know much about that kind of science. But I do know what happens when Jim's heavenly body meets my heavenly body. Something almost... _unearthly_. 

I know, I know. I'm smiling so wide, my face hurts. But I can't help it. Jim and I have been dancing around this part of our relationship for way too long, and frankly, all that buildup led to one hell of an explosion. Fuck chemistry. Fuck the laws of physics. We defied nature, and whoa, nature left us one fucking wake-up call. 

Mmm...I got that stupid song running through my head again. Remember Saturday morning television when it thought it had to be educational? I do. Sigh. Naomi thought it was important long before it became politically correct. Well, remember "Lolly, lolly, lolly, get your adverb here?" No? How about this one? It's my favorite now. "Conjunction Junction, what's your function?" 

Right now I have exactly one function. My entire body is one huge nerve ending culminating in the tip of my cock. When Jim's breath rasps across the nape of my neck, where he's pushed my hair away to expose the bare skin for his kisses, my cock twitches and clamors for its share of attention. When Jim gets hard again, I'll show you just how well we fit together. Like hand and glove. Like lock and key. 

Like Blair and Jim. 

There's that word again. And. Damn, I'm glad Naomi made me learn about the importance of conjunctions. 

End 


End file.
